Alaska
by t.A.T.u.l.O.Ve
Summary: Alaska's big brother Russia has to give her up to america. Will Alaska be able to make it, with her discontent towards America? America might just be able to help her out : AmericaXAlaska


*Alaska is Russia's little sister. What will she do now that she has been sold by her big brother? What if she wants nothing to do with her new brother, America? Shall we see?****

*WARNING* This might be Extremely inaccurate historically (at first). Russia did sell Alaska in 1867, I didn't make that part up, lol. Anyways, I am doing the research, in order to make it as accurate as it can be. Hopefully I will be able to update new chapters quickly. I just had this idea this morning and I wanted to get it started before I forgot about it : ) Anyways, I do not own Hetalia and all that… Here we go….

Chapter 1:

"Big brother? Big brother! Why will you not look at me? Have I done something wrong? I don't understand what's going on?" A beautiful young lady stood at the door to where her beloved older brother stayed most of the time, working. Tears flowed as she knocked repeatedly at her brother's door.

The young lady's name was Аляска, and she was the beautiful younger sister of the great empire of Russia. Lately Russia had been in economic troubles, which caused the nation to be alone for long hours working. Russia feared the worst for his little sister, Alaska; he had become so attached to her since she became one of his colonies in 1733. Alaska was a beautiful girl with her exotic features of long, black hair, and ice blue eyes. She was a great treasure to him. It was strange to think that she almost never became a colony.

A sickness washed over Russia in waves and settled in the pit of his stomach. His thoughts turned to his beautiful little sister which he had named Alaska; whose beauty had captivated him from the beginning. Many had died to find her; and when the explorers actually find her they could see how unigue she was. What was he thinking? Why could he even think to get rid of her? Nyet! He had to do this. Britain was right on his heels. He had to act fast or his country would be worst of than it already was; he would lose her to Britain. He had to do the unthinkable; he had to sell his darling Alaska before she was stolen from him.

"Brother Russia? I wish to speak with you now! I have heard rumors that you do not want me! Belarus says you hate me, and that I was a waste! Why would she say that?" Please, let me stay in your house, I will be good. Can't we try just a little longer?" Alaska was emotionally distraught. She sank down to the ice cold floor beneath her; her ocean blue eyes looking up at the ceiling of Catherine's palace. "I love it here in St. Petersburg. Don't leave me alone in that wilderness. I love you Russia. Я тебя люблю!" Tears slid down the young lady's cheeks and onto the floor. Alaska then became aware of a shadow over her.

"What are you doing down there little girl?" Alaska looked up to see a rather handsome blonde man with a wide grin standing above her. He had his hand stretched down to meet her. Alaska knew exactly who he was; he was America. The new, great nation that did whatever it wanted to do. America was quite effervescent, and talkative for a nation so young. "You must be the one everyone's talking about, huh. You really are as beautiful as they say." America smiled even more brightly now, lifting her up by the hand, and onto her feet.

"What are you talking about? You're very rude! Who do you think you are, saying things like that to me? And why on earth would you call me little girl? I'm almost as old as you are!" With a look of surprise, America smiled bowing his head down speaking with a hint of sarcasm: "Forgive me, Alaska; I am aware of your age, even though you do not look it. I am America, and I am here to have a private conference with your brother, Russia. May I ask you why you were crying?" Alaska stepped back before speaking and turned her head away from him. "That is none of your business, sir" She roughly wiped ant tears that were still lingering on her cheeks. "I'm afraid that big brother is not speaking with anyone at the moment; as he is very busy with important matters. Or is America to important now to wait?"

Alaska really didn't want to be rude, but she had so much on her mind. There were terrible things being said about her. The world was changing, and countries could no longer afford they're colonies. Many were being annexed, or sold to other nations; she had remembered when America bought Louisiana from France. What if that's the case here? What if the rumors were true and big brother was planning on selling her away? Suddenly, America looked more like a threat, than the gentleman he pretended to be. He was nothing but a greedy, gluttonous nation that would take all he could get. Alaska had a despairing feeling in her heart. What if Russia no longer wants me? What if she had to go and live in America's house?

"What do you want with him anyways? Don't you have anyone else to bother, like Japan?" America was taken aback by Alaska's curtness, but before America could reply to Alaska, The door to Russia's Parlor opened. "Privet, America. You are late" Russia spoke with a small smile. America didn't know why, but that smile of his always creeped him out. "Sorry man, I got all caught up in this mess with… never mind, heh." America smiled while he scratched that back of his head.

The two nations were about to walk back into the office when Alaska jumped into her brother's arms and cried out to him. "I knew you would finally tell me what's going on. I know you're busy, but I have heard such horrible gossip. I can't help but thinks it's true. I know you can't talk to me all the time, but why didn't you at least let me sit with you. I miss you so much big brother!" Alaska was exasperating herself and Russia with all of her questions. Russia finally put his hand up to silence her. He gently pulled her off of him and held her shoulders still. "Stop this now, сестра. You are you are embarrassing yourself in front of America." Alaska was taken aback by her brother's actions and words. Never before had he been so cold towards her. It reminded her of the Siberian winter. Why was her big brother speaking to her like that? He never spoke to anyone like that, not even Belarus.

"Please, Mr. America, would join me for tea in my office? We have important matters to discuss." America nodded his head with a cheery smile. "Of course man, I'll be right there." America waited for a moment and turned his head towards the depressed Russian colony; she was looking down at her shoes, absent- mindedly. "Hey are you going to be all right, Ma'am? " Alaska looked up suddenly at the American nation with anger flashing in her eyes. "Oh! So now I'm Ma'am! Now I'm old, huh?" America looked at Alaska with a mixture of surprise and concern. What would cause a seemingly friendly girl to snap?

"Oh, America, I've heard about what you do. You destroy cultures, and pretend to be friendly only so you can get what you want! You are just as bad as Britain! Maybe my big brother doesn't know who you really are, but I do! I've watched you for many years creeping up, swallowing as many territories as you can get! Don't think for a second that I don't know why you're here. Russia hates me, and you want me."

Alaska then turned on her heels and ran down the corridor to her room, leaving a shocked and confused American behind her. "Well I guess you do know what's going to happen. I'm only sorry I could not make it easier for you". What America and Alaska didn't know was that a tearful Russia was in his room listing to the whole conversation.

*****Thanks for reading! I will try to get new chapters up as soon as I can. This was written from the top of my head, so I plan on working on the other chapters more in depth than this one. I just really didn't want to forget this one : )******


End file.
